


Pinako Says! [fanart]

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, Humor, Nudity, Riding Crop, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry to put a damper on your great celebration, dear nochick_fics , but in my defense: you were warned. Games and gifts can't always be nice either, one needs a little grit and brainbreakage to contrast all the fluffyfluff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinako Says! [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).




End file.
